Eclipsed
by geektastic08
Summary: A prequel about the Hale pack up until the Hale House Fire. Told through the eyes of young werewolves Derek Hale and Rachele Kane, a beta that comes to live with the Hales. Rachele finds that her destiny is intertwined with the Hales, especially Derek's. After Paige, before Kate, there was Rachele.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Reader,**

 **I've been fascinated with the Hale family since Derek was introduced. I hate how we don't get much backstory about them on TW. I thought if TW ever did a spinoff it should be a prequel about the Hales, this strong pack of werewolves with the revered Talia as their alpha.**

 **This fic is about telling the Hale's story, *spoiler alert* ending with the house fire. It's also about telling Derek's story in between the years Paige died and the fire. I didn't know how to approach this story until I came up with the idea of a new character. One who would allow us to enter into the world of the Hales. I came up with a female character. My followers on twitter voted on her name and I'm excited to share her. I know people generally dislike original characters in ffs but trust me the story would not be the same without Rachele Kane. Her relationship to Derek is critical.**

 **I** **'ll try to stick as close to TW canon and mythology (as convoluted as it is) as possible.** **Writing TW is outside of my comfort zone, and I haven't watched in awhile**

 **I hope you enjoy, please R &R. . Thank you!**

* * *

The quick whoosh of wind and the light thumps her feet and hands made on the ground were the sounds anyone got close enough to hear her, and no one would hear her. She, on the other hand, heard and felt everything. The rocky ground beneath her as she sped over with inhuman speed, every movement around her.

Bumps rose on her skin, but the chilly night wind wasn't the cause. No, she barely felt that. She was excited, on edge. This was foreign territory. She was bounding through the woods where nothing was familiar. But she wasn't lost. With every step she was closer to her destination. Finally she was there.

On the edge of a cliff, looking down at the sprawling city below. The distance would've made it impossible to make many details out in the night with human eyes. Hers glowed amber in the night, giving her a good look at the sleeping city below. The air hummed with electricity. She smiled, revealing fangs, then howled at the night sky. It echoed across the valley.

No wolf answered the howl, even though she knew they heard her. It made her no difference, they'd meet soon enough.

Finally, she rose off of her haunches to stand. Her face shifted and she appeared to be a normal teenage girl. Her eyes hungrily took in the sight.

Another howl pierced the quiet night, answering hers with a challenge.

The girl grinned. "That's right, Beacon Hills. There's a new wolf in town."

She laughed and looked the California city over once more before disappearing back into the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

**August 17, 2003**

 **Rachelle**

I relaxed in the leather seat, covering my mouth as I yawned.

"You wouldn't be so tired if you hadn't ran 20 miles in the middle of the night." My dad quipped as he drove.

I took my gaze off the passing landscape and turned to him. His eyes stayed on the road and his lips were in a firm line. They seemed permanently stuck that way now. At least when he was around me.

"I just wanted to see Beacon Hills." I defended.

"You couldn't wait a few hours?" His hands gripped the wheel tightly.

I shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. Too excited."

My face lit up as we passed the "Welcome to Beacon Hills" sign. Like everything, it didn't go unnoticed by my father.

"Are you that happy to leave me?" He muttered.

I looked at my dad again. His brown eyes met mine. From his facial expression you'd think he was joking but the tone of his voice gave him away.

"This was your idea, remember?" I playfully tapped his hand that lay on the armrest.

"Correct." He nodded his head. "I could call this whole thing off. We could go back to Nevada."

"No!" I exclaimed. "Sir." I added when the stern look crossed his face.

We were silent as he drove through the city.

"I will miss you, daddy." I squeezed his hand and he held it. A warm feeling spread through my body. We rarely had tender moments. I tucked this one away in my memory.

"You've never gone away like this, Rachelle. Remember you represent the pack."

I tuned him out as he launched into a lecture I'd heard so much in the past months I could recite it in my sleep. Don't get into trouble. You reflect the pack. Be respectful. I didn't know if all parents were like this or if this was the bonus of having your dad also being your alpha.

But Dad was right. I had never been away from home like this. I still couldnt believe it was happening. I would be living with another pack. Not just any pack, the Hales. Led by the legendary Talia Hale.

"The Hales do things differently."

I snorted. "Because they're white?" My dad glanced at me. "I'm joking."

"Every pack is different. You'll have to adjust but don't criticize them. While you're here you're under Talia's leadership."

"Yeah, but she's not my alpha." I said. "You'll always be my alpha."

A corner of my dad's mouth went up. "Listen to Talia."

"Yes, sir."

"She's a good alpha, I respect her."

I bit my lip. Talia was revered among werewolves. I couldn't believe I'd be living in her home for the next few months. All the things I could learn-

My dad's voice cut through my thoughts. "I dont want to have to come back up here and embarrass you, but I will if you embarrass me."

"I'll be on my best behavior, I swear." I rolled my eyes playfully. "I'm not going to burn their house down." Dad wasn't buying it.

"Rachelle, if I hear anything-if Talia even suggests you're being difficult or troublesome I am bringing you home. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." I slumped back in the chair.

There went my good mood. He was dumping me off on his good friend Talia because I was too troublesome for him to handle, and maybe she could reign me in. I wasn't a troublemaker. I wasn't a problem. Am I perfect? No. I tend to mouth off, sometimes I don't listen, and I act first before thinking. But I was working on it.

Dad thought sending me to the Hales would be some sort of punishment when it was one of the most exciting things that ever happened to me. Living with a legendary female alpha was hardly a punishment. I finally got to leave Nevada and spread my horizons. It's my first time away from the pack and I was nervous, but I could handle this. I am a Kane. I could conquer every new challenge, including my first year in a public high school.

Dad sensed my mood change. "Talia has a son about your age, Derek. Maybe you two will hit it off." He tried.

"I remember him." I raised my eyebrows, "Are you actually encouraging me to get close to a guy?"

His brow furrowed. "No, and if I hear anything-"

"You'll drag me back to Nevada! I get it!" I grumbled. Dad looked at me like I had lost my mind. "I'm sorry." I looked away. "I just-I don't want my last few minutes with you to be a lecture."

"As a parent, I need to make sure we're clear." His gaze was unapologetic. "Mind your tone."

I turned to the window. Whatever. In a few minutes, we'd be free of each other. I don't know who would be happier.

When we arrived, two Hales were already waiting outside. I recognized Talia immediately, I didn't know the man. I ignored my father's unnecessary warning to be courteous as we got out of the truck. Talia was as beautiful as I remembered. She was tall with long dark hair and tan skin. An easy smile graced her face.

"Hareem," Talia inclined her head respectfully as she greeted my father, "I'm glad to see you arrived safely." Her eyes fell to me. "Rachelle, you're growing into a beautiful woman."

"Thank you." I shifted nervously. "And thanks for taking me in."

"She's very excited to be here." Dad said. "She idolizes you."

"Daddy!" I whisper hissed, embarrassed.

Talia only smiled while the man, who I now saw was a tall teenage boy, next to her laughed. "We are happy to have you Rachelle, you'll fit right in." When she started talking to my father I eyed the boy.

He was tall, with pale white skin, bright blue eyes and dark hair. I could see the wheels turn in his head as he sized me up. I drew myself up and didn't break eye contact, showing him I was unintimidated. His lips curled up at the movement.

I lifted my chin and looked him up and down. "You must be Derek."

He chuckled softly. "God no, I'm way better looking." His voice was soft and smooth, I immediately distrusted it. "I'm Peter."

"Talia's brother." I stated, recalling the times I heard his name.

Peter's eyes lit up in amusement. "You've heard of me."

"I've heard of everybody." I rolled my eyes. "Don't flatter yourself."

"Someone's got spunk." Peter's eyes widened mockingly. "Are all Kanes so warm and fuzzy or is it just you?"

"Are all Hales eager to get their ass kicked?" I rolled my shoulders back and cocked my head to the side. "Want to see how 'spunky' I can get, Petey?"

Peter's light eyes darkened for a moment before his lips curled up again. "I just might take you up on that, Kane." Peter dared me with his eyes to make a move.

He was a werewolf, I could sense it. Good, that meant I wouldn't have to hold back. I smirked confidently, ready to release my pent up frustration on this scrawny string bean.

Just then, Talia stopped chatting with my father to glance over at us. "Peter, please help Rachelle with her bags and help her get settled in."

Peter nodded at his sister. "Another time." He whispered as he passed me.

"Looking forward to it." I muttered, trying to shake the slimy feeling I got from him.

I followed Peter into the three story house. The inside was just as impressive as the outside. The furnishings weren't expensive in taste, but homey. I relaxed. I heard noise coming from the kitchen as a woman sang in Spanish.

"Peter, is that our new guest?" The voice was heavily accented.

Peter sighed in annoyance and gestured for me to follow him into the kitchen. "Carmen, this is Rachelle."

Carmen was two inches taller than me and shapely. Her light brown hair was in a bob that stopped just beneath her ears and she had laugh lines around the corners of her hazel eyes.

I stuck out my hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"Eres muy bonita." She said before enveloping me in an unexpected hug.

My Spanish was limited but I think bonita was a compliment. I felt the love pouring out of Carmen as clearly as I felt her body warmth. It made me smile at her when she finally let me go.

"Dinner will be ready in a few hours. We will talk more later."

"I can't wait." I said honestly. Carmen had the house smelling great with spices and peppers. Peter was already leaving. "Nice to meet you." I said hastily before following him.

Peter led me to a stairwell and then to the third floor. I saw multiple doors line the hall, I wondered who else lived up here. Peter opened the door to my room and half hazardly dropped two of my suitcases on the floor. I felt him watch me as I took in my new room.

It was a comfortable size. Slightly smaller than the one I had at home. I could tell the room had been freshened up for me. The walls were a bare and painted a calming shade of blue. I dropped my bag on the small bed and took in the dresser and chest of drawers. I checked out the closet space. Good enough. I still felt Peters eyes on me.

I turned around and stared him down. "I have other suitcases in the truck."

"Do you want your stay here to be challenging?" Peter asked, lazily.

I didn't buy his nonchalance for a second. I figured if I threw something at him, he'd react fast enough. Peter's gaze unnerved me. It was calculating, "It'll be whatever I make it." I tossed back. "Now why don't you go do as big sis said?" I kept my arms crossed until he left. I wouldn't turn my back on him.

When he was gone I looked at the view outside the window. My room was on the back side of the house, so my view consisted mostly of the forest. Perfect, I could go explore them, mark my paths, my legs tingled in excitement. I looked down and saw my father and Talia walking along the side of the house, seemingly deep in conversation. I moved out of the window and to the side so I wouldn't be seen as I listened in.

"She respects you, Talia. She always has. Chelle needs a strong female role model in her life." I could hear the tiredness in my fathers voice. "She won't listen to me or anyone, she's reckless-"

"She's a teenager." Talia cut in. "She's growing into a young woman."

"That may be part of the problem. I'm not equipped for this. Her brothers, I could handle. Rachele...I don't know what's gotten into her lately."

"Do you think she's acting out because she misses Monique?"

"I have no damn idea." I heard Dad scratch the back of his head. "I think she's confused. The change of scenery will be good for her. But if she gets out of line-"

Talia laughed. "I can handle it, I have a teenager of my own who's...finding his own way." She finished softly.

 _Derek_

"Rachelle will be fine." Talia's voice sounded cheery again. "I'll look after her like I would my own."

My dad inhaled deeply. Was he about to cry? "She's my baby girl Talia. My only girl. Rachele means everything to me."

I heard footsteps and quickly began unpacking.

Peter tossed the rest of my suitcases into the room. "Your father's leaving. You might want to change your mind and go with him."

"If I did guess who'd have to take my luggage back down to the car?"

"It'd be worth it."

I ignored him and bolted down the stairs and outside. I hugged my dad tightly. After a moment of hesitation, he returned my embrace.

"I'll miss you." I said to his chest. "Tell Evan, Jamal, and Gerard I miss them."

"I will."

I let go and looked up at my father's face. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Rachele."

I fought the unexpected tears that sprang to my eyes. I didn't leave the spot until his truck disappeared down the road.

Talia touched my shoulder, "Why don't you finish getting settled in?"

I nodded my head and heard her footsteps as she walked away. I was wrong earlier. Neither me or my dad seemed happy. I busied myself in my new room. It kept my mind off missing my family. Once I put on my music and got to work it was easy to lose myself in it. I didn't realize how much time flew by until I heard a knock on my door.

A young woman leaned in the doorway.

"Is my music too loud?" I asked grabbing the remote and turning it down.

She smiled. "No no, it's fine. Can I come in?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, you put your own spin on this room." She glanced around appreciatively at the posters I hung on the walls. "I told mom this room would be the best for you. I'm Laura."

"Rachelle." Laura was a few years older than me. She shared Talia's dark hair and eyes.

"I'm supposed to let you know dinner's ready."

"It's that late already?" I glanced outside. The sun was setting. "Damn."

Laura and I walked down to the kitchen together. "So where's your room?" I asked.

"Second floor, back corner. Feel free to stop by while you can. I'll be leaving for school in next week." Laura said.

"Oh." I deflated. Laura seemed cool. Having her around would make the house more pleasant.

"I come back some weekends just for the cooking, you'll see." As we entered the dining room she whispered. "Be prepared for an interrogation."

"Rachele!" Carmen greeted warmly. "You sit there." She pointed to a designated chair.

Laura sat across from me. Three more people came in from the backdoor. A man and two young teenagers. After greetings were exchanged Laura nodded at me. "This is Rachele. Rachelle this is Ignacio, Carmen's husband. Those are their twins, Saul and Sara."

"Nice to meet you." I said politely as they sat at the table.

Sara took the most interest in me. She sat by me and launched into a long list of questions. I didn't mind, at least the girl was direct. I hated small talk. When her brother joined in Ignacio gently told them to cease the questions.

"I don't mind." I said. "I have a little brother, I'm used to it."

"How old is he?" Saul asked.

"Thirteen. How old are you and your sister?"

"Eleven."

"We start middle school in two weeks." Sara informed me.

"They start the same day you do." Laura said, getting up to help Carmen bring the food to the table.

Another young man walked into the room. His clothes were stained with dirt. "Today was exhausting." He said as he sank into the chair next to Laura's. "Who's this?" He asked, but not in a rude way.

"Rachele, our new guest! Be nice!" Carmen answered from the kitchen.

The man rolled his eyes. "Are you sure your mom isn't a werewolf?" he asked Saul. "The ears on that woman." He reached across the table to shake my hand. "Frederick Hale."

"Rachele Kane."

"So, you're part of the pack exchange program?" He smiled. "Can I go live with your family in...?"

"Nevada." I finished.

"Nevada? You came a long way to live in this old dusty house."

"You live in this old dusty house." Laura said, putting a dish on the table. "You always insult it but you never leave."

"Pleasant as always, Laura." Frederick grinned.

"Where is Peter?" Ignacio asked. "Is he getting Benjamin?"

"I'll get him!" Saul hopped up from his seat. Seconds later we heard him bounding down a hallway.

Peter came in next. He took a seat at the far end of the table, thank God.

"Where have you been?" Laura asked.

"Laura why do I feel the need to remind you that you're my niece and not my mother?" Peter said.

Carmen came out of the kitchen. "Sara, come help me carry these plates." Sara and Ignacio got up to help.

As they set all of the food down on the table my stomach growled.

"This all looks delicious." I said, smiling at Carmen.

Talia finally entered. "Good evening." She looked around the table. Her face fell. "Where is he?"

Something told me she wasn't talking about Saul and Benjamin. Everyone tensed.

"I thought you went to find him?" Laura said to Peter in an accusing tone.

"Why do I have to go fetch him when he gets in his moods?" Peter retorted.

Frederick got up. "I'll check his regular spots."

"I'll go to the school." Laura headed towards the door.

Peter sighed. "I'll check his hideaways."

There was something routine about this search party.

Talia pressed her fingers to her temples. "Go, he probably doesn't want it to be me who finds him."

After they left, Saul slowly walked back to the table, aiding an older man as he walked.

"Hello Benjamin." Ignacio said.

Well that's two males. My question was the same as the rest of the family's: where was Derek Hale?

* * *

 **I had fun writing Laura and coming up with other members of the Hale pack. They will get more development. Peter's still an ass, now he has a rivalry with Rachele.**

 **We're about to see Derek at a dark time in his life. Lmao then again, when do we not see Derek at a dark time in his life?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Derek**

The concert hall swelled with noise as the strings began their crescendo. As much as I tried not to, I could hear the vibrations the sound made ripple through the air. I imagined the concentrated look on the musicians faces as they played their instruments. The sound of the cello was familiar to me. I shut my eyes.

I saw a young fingers, nimble but strong as they held a bow. Long brown hair cascading over one shoulder, a fierce look of determination.

 _I hate you._

 _No you don't. You love me._

Dark brown eyes you could drown in, always insistent. _I hate you._

 _You love me_

Those dark eyes, acknowledging the truth. The slightest nod of her head.

The music got louder.

 _I loved you._

My fingers were caked in blood. Her blood. I yelled as I used my claws to pierce her body.

My eyes snapped open. I wiped tears from them. The music continued, but she was gone.

"I knew I'd find you here." A voice said behind me.

I sat up but didn't turn around. "I want to be alone, Peter."

My uncle sat beside me. "Normally I'm all for giving you your space but your mother sent out a search party for you. She wants you home for dinner."

"I'm not hungry." I stared at the concert hall.

"Of course not. You'd rather brood the night away on a rooftop." Peter glared at me. "You need to come home. The orchestra's playing the same thing tomorrow night."

"Fine." I got up and kicked the dirt around the rooftop. "I don't see why I have to be there." I grumbled. "Everyone will stare at me-"

"They're worried about you. I'm worried about you." Peter sighed. "I know you're still mourning Paige-"

"Don't say her name!" I yelled, whirling around.

Peter held up his hands. His blue eyes were guarded. I loathed those blue eyes, they now matched my own. "Are you going to come back willingly or will I have to drag you?"

Minutes later we were walking down the road. Peter chaffed at our pace but didn't ask me to run home at top speed.

"That girl your mother's been talking about is here, from the Kane pack."

I didn't respond, even though I did recall discussions about a new guest living with us. I didn't care. I barely paid attention to what went on anymore anyway. My lack of response didn't matter, Peter liked to hear himself talk.

"Day one and she's already a pain in my ass. One of us won't make it until the end of the school year." He groused. "She's a bitch."

I lifted my eyebrows but remained silent. She was under Peter's skin already?

Peter's stomach growled. I knew he was hungry but he didn't urge me to pick up the pace. I thought he'd leave me several times but he didn't.

Peter never left me.

* * *

 **Rachelle**

By the time Derek and Peter returned home, I was in my room ready for bed. Thanks to Peter's complaining I heard them before their figures appeared down the road. I peeked through the window to catch a glimpse at Derek.

He was shorter than Peter, for one. His black hair blended in the dark night. Derek hesitated when he got 50 ft in front of the house. Seconds later I saw why. Talia strode purposely out to meet the duo. Peter walked past her into the house. Derek kept his eyes on the ground.

I chose not to eavesdrop on their conversation. I'd been on the recieving end of lectures before. Clearly this was regular behavior for Derek. No need to lose sleep over information I'd probably gain by simply living in the house.

I tucked myself into bed and shut my eyes. I let sleep overtake me, determined to squelch the impulse to climb on the roof and tell the moon about my loneliness.

* * *

 **Derek**

Mom looked at me sternly, "You know I want you home in time for dinner."

I wanted to give her an excuse but it'd just be a lie. Why bother?

Mom sighed. "Derek I'm trying."

There was that word. Worried, worried, worried. everyone was worried. I hated that they felt that way but I couldn't pretend to be fine when I wasn't.

"I won't miss dinner again." I mumbled.

"It's more than that-" she started.

"What do you want?" I snapped. "I can't go back to being the way I was before she died!"

Mom's eyes bored into mine. I shrank back, losing what little bravado I had. I didn't know if her ability to intimidate was an alpha thing or a mom thing. Probably both.

"I don't expect you to return to the way you were, Derek. That's impossible. I do expect you to remember you still have people who love you. Don't dismiss their concerns." Mom's eyes turned soft.

They were a warm brown, like mine used to be. Bitterness and disgust rose up in my throat.

Inside the house I ran up the stairs, ignoring Carmen telling me there was still food left. I wasn't hungry. When I got to my room I looked in the mirror.

Taking a deep breath I closed my eyes. I felt a growl rise from my chest. When I opened my eyes they glowed blue, I ran my tongue over my fangs and touched my protruding forehead. _Damn it._ It was still there.

I shifted my face back. I hadn't gone long enough.

It's a proven fact that when a person does not use a muscle properly, or regularly, the muscle becomes weak and not of use. I was hoping for the same thing with my wolf. I hoped that if I didn't shift or use my werewolf abilities it would weaken or die off. So far, no such luck. Although I had noticed my eyes weren't glowing as bright as they used to. Peter's told me some werewolves did accomplish killing the beast inside. Of course they were only "legend" but it wouldn't stop me from trying. I didn't want this power anymore. I wanted to be human.

Now it was only a matter of time. Either I'd become human or die trying.

* * *

 **Rachelle**

I was up before sunrise. I almost got dressed when I remembered I wasn't with my pack anymore. Dad was a military man and the pack followed his regimen. Every morning started off with a 10 mile jog. I stayed in bed, waiting for sleep to reclaim me. It didn't happen. I listened for movement in the house. No one else was up. I sighed, I couldn't stay still.

I got up and looked out of the window. The forest was calling to me; I was itching to mark a trail and explore. I got dressed. There was no point in laying idle in my bed. After all, old habits are hard to break.

When dad told me I was coming to California, I pictured Beverly Hills, Malibu, and Sunset Boulevard. I expected full commercialization, and no nature. But Beacon Hills was different. The forest around the Hales house wasn't too dense. As I ran, I watched out for sharp rocks, hilly parts of the ground, etc.

I wasn't worried about getting lost. I didn't run at my top speed, I took time to get the lay of the land. Every now and then I'd glance at my watch. I wanted to be back at the house before anyone woke up. 6:00. Time to head back, just to be safe. I got turned around once or twice but soon thing started looking familiar. Until I came face to face with the wolf in the clearing.

I stopped in my tracks. I'd seen normal wolves before

It looked like I stumbled upon its morning stroll. I stilled, waiting on the wolf to make their action. I'd encountered wolves before. They could sense the wolf inside of werewolves. Normally interactions were peaceful. This one didn't move.

I shifted, showing my fellow lycan my true face. They growled at me. Or I should say she growled at me.

I shifted back. "Talia?"

The overwhelming need to bow came over me. I knew Talia possessed the rare ability to shift into a wolf. She was one of the few werewolves to ever fully evolve. This was partially why Talia was revered among wolf packs. When I first heard the gift had been passed down to a woman I was in awe.

Now here I was witnessing it. I didn't expect to see Talia in wolf form so soon. Her coat was jet black. White fur circled her eyes which glowed amber red. The red, of course. I should've noticed the red in her eyes. I shifted back to my true face.

Talia growled again, drawing me out of my thoughts. A protective growl. She didn't mind me being out but would've liked to known I was going. I felt my ears flatten. I looked down with a small shrug of my shoulders. This wasn't exactly planned.

Another growl. My eyes snapped up to hers. _Go home._

I growled my obedience. Right. I was on my way back anyway.

At top speed, it took less than five minutes for me to set eyes on the Hale house. It was now 6:30. I stayed out a little more than two hours. Time flies.

Carmen was humming in the kitchen. She was at the counter stirring something in a large bowl.

"Buenos dias." I greeted, timidly using one of the 5 spanish phrases I knew as I sat down at the table.

"You're up already?" Carmen asked. "I should not be surprised." She murmured.

My ears perked up. "Why not?"

Carmen turned around, never stopping her manic mixing. "I can sense it." She paused. "Your wolf is strong within you." Carmen smiled warmly.

My breath caught. I wasn't expecting the compliment. "Thank you."

Carmen nodded before turning back around. I drummed my fingers on the table. Carmen looked content as she hummed and poured some of the batter in a hot skillet. "Do you need any help Carmen? Quiero..."

"Quieres ayudarme?" She finished. I heard the excitement in her voice.

I never offered to help in the kitchen at home. Cooking didn't interest me, but here alone with Carmen it seemed serene.

"Sí." I smiled.

We worked efficiently enough. I'm sure I got in Carmen's way but she didn't complain. Her eyes lit up whenever she explained preparing the different parts of cooking to me. Eventually I heard other members of the house get up.

Talia, in human form, walked into the kitchen. "Buenos dias Carmen." Carmen cheerfully responded. Talia looked at me. "Rachelle, a word."

I felt my happy mood dissipate as I followed her. Day 1, lecture one.

Talia let me by the stairs outside of the kitchen. "You gave me quite the surprise this morning."

"Likewise." I said, not knowing how to respond. Talia didn't look angry but I was still wary.

"I know Hareem runs a tight ship but you don't have to get up that early here." I remained quiet, waiting for the lecture. "And should you get up that early, let me know you're going."

"So I need to ask permission?" I asked, to be sure.

Talia smiled down at me. "You have it. I understand, Rachelle. I enjoy morning runs too. But starting off I'd like you to take someone with you when you go. So you won't get lost."

"I don't get lost." I defended.

"All the same. There's safety in numbers." Talia placed a hand on my shoulder. "We're wolves Rachele. We're stronger together."

"Yes, ma'am." I tried to hide my frown. I didn't want anyone else tagging along with my morning run. A thought came to me. "Can I join you?"

"Pardon me?" Talia's eyebrows were raised.

"When you run. Who's safer than an alpha?" I said sweetly.

"Fair point." Talia acknowledged. "Alright Rachelle."

I lingered around the stairs after she left. One on one time with Talia would be valuable. I probably wouldn't be able to keep up with her but it would be a fun challenge. I groaned, smelling the nearing scent but not moving fast enough to avoid it's owner.

"You're up early." Peter said as he descended the stairs. "I'd think you would soak up every second of beauty sleep as they could. You sorely need it."

Peter brushed past me before I could respond. I barely suppressed my snarl. How was it possible to wake up with that much condescension in your voice?

Frederick came down minutes later. He who looked like he wanted nothing more than to go back to bed.

At home, breakfast would be over. We'd be dressed and ready to start the day. I felt a twinge of sadness. I should call them.

I bounded up the steps to my room and ran into Derek. He looked worse than Frederick. There were bags under his eyes, and his face looked sunken in. I chose to not voice my thoughts and opted for the civil route.

"Morning."

Derek's pale blue eyes swept over me. I saw the dismissal in them. "Peter thinks you're a bitch." He said candidly.

Civil route gone.

"I think Peter's an jerk with a stick permanently lodged up his ass. Congrats for also being an asshole." I hit him with my shoulder as I moved on.

Everyone else in the pack was nice. What the hell was with Peter and Derek?

* * *

 **Derek**

It's not like I expected to call her a bitch when I saw her. I'm not a morning person. I was half sleep on my way to the bathroom, and I run into our newest housemate.

She was short (at 5' 10" who wasn't to me?). But don't let that fool you. I practically saw her mentally throttling me the moment the words left my mouth. Twenty minutes into the day and I've already been called an asshole.

Fair enough, I was groggy. I'm not a morning person. I hadn't had a good nights sleep. So the first thing I can think to say to her is the last thing Peter said.

What's her name? Raquel? Rachel? Whatever.

I slowly returned to my room. I didn't want her to "accidentally" push the asshole down the stairs on her way back.

* * *

 **Rachelle**

"This would look great on you." Laura held up a denim mini dress. "You have amazing legs to pull it off."

I scrunched my face. "You think?"

"Totally. Casual chic. Pair it with cute jewelry and it's a look."

"Add it to the pile." I directed as I continued looking on the rack.

Laura left for college in two days. Her parting gift to me was a mini before school shopping spree. We'd spent all morning in the mall searching for outfits that would make me simultaneously stand out and fit in at Beacon Hills High. I would feel more comfortable if I knew Laura was going to BHH too. Since I arrived, Laura's taken me under her wing. We'd gone to the movies, hung out at the pool, and talked in her room for hours. She was like the sister I never had.

"Dress code seems pretty lax at BHH." I said after she held up a mini for me to see.

Laura laughed. "They want you to focus on performing in class and encourage students to express themselves freely. But don't push it."

I twirled my hips when the latest Britney bop rang out in the store. I felt a some customer's eyes on me but I ignored them as I danced. Laura looked at me.

"You aren't nervous about starting school are you?"

"A little." I admitted. "But I'm sure it's nothing I can't handle. I know I have to keep a lid on-" I flashed my true eyes briefly "-but I have it covered. There are things I'm excited for. Lacrosse games, dances, astronomy. I'm excited." Laura's eyes bounced along with my movements. I grabbed a sequined top. "Is this too much?"

"Rachelle can I ask something of you?"

"Sure." I moved onto a rack with sweat suits.

"I want you to keep an eye on Derek."

I frowned and momentarily stopped dancing. "Why?" I hoped that didn't come out too harshly. However, babysitting Laura's broody brother wasn't what I dreamed of when I came to California. After our little confrontation on the stairs, Derek and I hadn't exchanged more than three words.

"Because, I won't be here and mom can't watch him when he's at school." Laura stood across from me. "I'd feel better knowing someone else was keeping an eye out for him."

"What's Derek's deal anyway?" I asked, deflecting. I overheard Laura trying to coax him into coming to the mall with us and he declined. The real question I wanted to ask was who is Paige? I heard her name whispered by Peter and Talia plenty of times.

Laura was quiet. Our light hearted mood turned somber. "Derek lost someone earlier this year. He's still grieving." She sighed. "She was his girlfriend, Paige. She got bit by an alpha. The bite didn't take. Derek was with her when she died."

"That is rough." I muttered. No wonder Derek was so unresponsive. "That's why he runs away."

"He hasn't run away." Laura's voice was insistent. "Derek just goes off and spends time alone. But he loves the pack. He'd never run away."

I ignored the fight in her words. Laura was trying to convince herself more than me. Being someone who has run away from home a few times, I knew the look of someone that was at least contemplating it.

"He doesn't shift anymore." Laura said lowly. "Only during the full moon. I never see him use his abilities." She sighed and sat down on a nearby bench. "I shouldn't be leaving him. I can enroll in the community college here."

"No." I joined her on the bench. "You can't live you life based around Derek. His tragedy shouldn't hinder you. There's nothing wrong with you going away." I never understood how people could take on responsibilities for other's burdens. Laura had been here all summer, if Derek hadn't reached out to her now, it probably wasn't going to happen in the next week. "Derek has Talia and Peter. He'll be fine."

Laura's brown eyes met mine. I knew what she wanted me to say.

"I'll keep him in my senses." I promised. Laura relaxed, and with her, our mood as we returned to our shopping adventure.

I picked up on an interesting conversation outside the store.

"I think they went in here."

"Man she was hot."

"I've never seen her before. You think she's going to BHH?"

Laura smiled knowingly and winked at me. "Look at you. You haven't even made your high school debut and you already have fans."

Heat rushed to my face. "They're probably just happy to see a new girl in town."

Laura nodded her head. "That and, you are hot."

I snatched a cute pair of shorts on the rack. "Time to try on." I ignored Laura's laughter as I walked away.

I had no experience with boys. Having three brothers and a father threatening any guy who spent more than a second looking at me didn't help. Without them around, maybe I could finally get quality interaction with the opposite sex. If there were any cute boys at BHH. I pushed my nerves away. Boys are one of the few areas in life I wasn't confident in. Interacting with them would be equal parts nerve wrecking and exhilarating.

* * *

 **Derek**

"Knock knock." Laura rapped on my open door. "We're about to leave."

I sat up on my bed.

Laura gave me one of her disarming smiles as she sat next to me. "On a scale of one to a hundred how happy are you that you don't have to help me move in this year?"

"I didn't mind." I said.

When we helped Laura move in last summer I was stoked. Not that I showed it. College campus? College girls? Sign me up. I saw hotties everywhere I looked. It was totally worth putting up with Laura's bossiness. I even got to stay with her the weekend before we came back home. It was cool of her to do that. But that was Laura. Easy going.

"You and Peter fooled me then. With all the complaining, and grunting."

I didn't return the banter. I felt guilty when Laura's smile dropped.

Laura wasn't easygoing around me anymore. Every time Laura looked at me she got that frantic look in her eye. Or worse, she'd scrunch her nose and stare at me like she was trying to figure out my moves before I did.

Mom called her the day after Paige died. Laura was back home as soon as she could to watch over me. When she saw I wouldn't open up she returned to college and finished her spring semester. I know Laura loved me, she was protective. She always was. But it was smothering. She treated me like I was made of glass.

"I wanted us to spend more time together this summer."

"You aren't lacking in company the last week. Hanging out with Rachele 24/7." I muttered.

"Hey I invite you to come along." Laura snapped. "You never took me up on my offers even before she arrived so don't paint me as the neglectful sister."

I bit the inside of my cheek. Rachele had morning runs with mom, cooking lessons with Carmen, she played with the twins, and hung out with Laura. The only person she hadn't charmed was Peter. How did she fit in more in my home than I did?

"Stay safe." Laura said, ignoring my pouty mood. She clapped my shoulder then pulled me in for a hug.

"I'll miss you." Laura released me.

"You too."

"Have a good semester, Derek."

There it was, her eyes searching mine. No doubt, for signs of suicidal thoughts. I couldn't meet her eyes, they were a dark brown, like mines used to be. I gave her a short nod, dismissing her. Laura got the message.

"Laur?" I called when she got to the door.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." The words filled me with warmth. Why didn't I hang out with her more while she was here?

"I love you too Der."

I was glad we exchanged I love yous. This would be the last time I'd ever see her.

* * *

 **Laura's gone...for now. I hope I portrayed her relationship with Derek well during a rough time. Also: Carmen's comment, Rachele is someone who embraces her inner wolf, making her strong. This will also be explored.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rachelle**

"He's gone."

I was in the living room flipping through Essence magazine when Peter came barging in. I abruptly looked up. "Who?"

"Derek! Who else do you think?" Peter said in his typical charming way. But I saw panic in his eyes. "I checked his room. Some of his clothes are gone, some valued possessions...he took just enough for no one to notice."

Peter and Derek were supposed to be hanging out at the ice rink.

"He gave you the slip." My lips curled up.

"Wrong. He never showed up." Peter glared at me. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? I thought you were with the Valdez."

"I was. They dropped me off earlier before they went grocery shopping." I smirked.

I was enjoying a rare moment of complete solitude in the house. Benjamin was with the Valdez, Frederick and Talia were driving Laura to the university. But they would be back in hours. Derek picked the perfect opportunity to run away.

"I should've known he was running." Peter ran a hand through his hair.

True, if anyone could have known it was Peter. Derek spent more time with him than anyone.

I remembered my trip to the mall with Laura, how she insisted Derek wouldn't run away. Before she left, I reaffirmed my promise to look out for him. Now, hours later, Derek was gone. He knew he couldn't run with Laura and Talia here.

I tossed my magazine aside. "Do you want my help?"

Peter cast a wary eye at me. I could see him thinking. _"Am I that desperate?"_

We both knew the answer to that. Derek bailed on Peter's watch. I don't think Talia would blame him, but clearly Peter blamed himself. Whether he said yes or not, I was going. I didn't care for Derek, but a promise is a promise.

"I'll check the bus station, the airport, and his favorite spots."

"What's left for me?" I asked.

"The woods." Peter smirked. "All that time you love spending there is about to pay off."

I ignored the jab. Peter could pay for it later. If I found Derek I'd have permanent leverage over him if I needed it.

Peter rattled off places in the forest Derek used to liked. "Meet back here in an hour. Talia shouldn't be back by then."

I looked out of a window. The sun was setting. "What if Carmen and Ignacio come back before then?"

"They shouldn't worry. Besides, she'll have her hands full with the kids and Benjamin."

All of the cars were gone, which meant this would be a mission on foot. Fine by me.

"Howl if you find him." Peter instructed before taking off.

I went back inside to Derek's room and sniffed one of his jackets. His trail would be faint but it couldn't hurt to have Derek's scent.

I was right, in the woods, Derek's scent was weak. I wanted to give up, maybe check town to see if he was spotted, but I stayed in the woods.

Laura said Derek never shifted or used his powers so he couldn't have gotten far. Unless he made tonight the exception. A werewolf with a two hour lead could travel a great distance.

The woods covered a large area. They could take you outside of town. I didn't think Derek was at one of his favorite spots. He wasn't stupid, at least I didn't think he was. He knew Peter would check there.

Maybe Derek hadn't booked a ticket yet. Maybe he changed his mind and was back at home. I stopped running. I wasn't thinking like a runaway.

When I ran from home, I wasted time looking back at our house. Running away wasn't an easy thing. You leave everything you love behind. I wanted my home permanently etched in my I were from Beacon Hills, I know where I'd go. It was a hunch, that was most likely incorrect but I followed it. The closer I got, the stronger Derek's scent was.

At last I was there. On the cliff, looking down on Beacon Hills like I had last week. Derek stood where I had. A bag was by his feet. I approached him from the side. Derek's eyes were closed. I wasn't sure if he would let himself fall off or if he was simply brooding.

I crossed my arms and watched him. Moments passed; Derek opened his eyes and glanced my way. Somehow I don't think it was my amber eyes that made him jump. Derek looked so shocked I thought he'd clutch his chest. I walked towards him.

"How did you sneak up on me?"

"I hid my scent." I put my hands on my hips. "Not that you're using your powers from what I'm hear."

Derek's nostril's flared. "They tell you everything now?"

"Nothing I couldn't figure out on my own." I ran my eyes over him. Derek looked sickly, it was unnatural for a werewolf. I cut to the chase. "Are you going to come home?"

"Home." Derek kept his eyes on the city. "Everyone's worried about me."

"I'm not." Derek glared at me. I shrugged. "I'm a bitch, remember? This bitch worried about Talia, Laura, and the rest of your family. I'm worried about how you running away will affect them."

"So you'll try to convince me to stay for them?"

I swore. I wished Derek would make up his mind. I'd only been here a little over week and I was tired of everyone going on alert any time he left the house. If Derek was going to leave he needed to leave and spare the rest of us.

"I can't convince you to do shit Derek. It's your mind." Derek looked away. "But that's it, isn't it? You don't know what you want."

"I want to leave." Derek's eyes flashed to mine.

"Then why aren't you gone already?" I scoffed. "It's because you want to be stopped. Well I'm not going to try." I picked up his backpack and shoved it at him. "You want to leave? Go."

Derek stared at the ground.

I grunted. "Do you even know where you want to go?"

"Oregon."

"What the hell's in Oregon?"

Derek remained silent.

"Fine." I muttered.

Derek sat on a log. "I want things to go back to the way they were."

"That's impossible."

Derek's laugh was humorless. He fixed his blue eyes on me. They were even paler than Peter's. In that moment I knew. I searched my memory for the pictures hanging up in the Hale house. There weren't many of Derek. They were probably taken down. But I remembered one on the shelf. Talia holding a baby Derek, with brown eyes. Laura left out a detail of Paige's death. The bite didn't kill her in the end. Derek did. It was a mercy killing. No wonder Derek was so fucked up.

I hopped on the log next to him. "I can't relate to losing someone I love. But I can relate to killing."

Derek's eyebrows knit in confusion. "But your eyes-"

"Are still brown? That's because the man I killed wasn't innocent." I stared at a tree. "I think about it every day. Eye color change or not. They don't tell you that when you take a life the victims take something out of us too."

We sat in silence.

"Is that why your dad sent you here?" Derek asked.

I didn't meet his eyes. "Stick around and I'll tell you the story sometime."

A deer scampered into the clearing. I growled at it, making it flee. "You know Derek, you need to figure things out. At least at home you have a house full of people willing to help you find your way."

"Minus you." Derek's eyes held something I never saw before: humor. A ghost of a smile lay on his face.

My own lips tugged upwards. "Yeah, minus me. Plus it wouldn't be terrible having a familiar face at school."

"You really do want me to leave." Derek muttered.

I smiled. He had a sense of humor. Maybe Derek wasn't hopeless.

I stood, dusting off my jeans. "So, what do you say? Staying, or leaving?"

* * *

 **Derek**

I heard Carmen burst through the door with the rest of her family.

"They're in the living room." Ignacio said in Spanish. "I could smell them from the driveway."

Rachelle and I kept our faces neutral as we continued our game of Uno in the living room. Soon the Valdez, and Benjamin joined us.

"Where were you?" Carmen shouted. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? We come to an empty home. Rachele is gone, your belongings are gone, Peter is no where! I called your mother and Frederick-"

Rachelle took Carmen's rampage in with wide eyes. She hadn't seen Carmen upset before, that and she probably didn't know what Carmen was saying.

Ignacio placed his hands on his wife's shoulders. "Calmate Carmen." She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "Saul, Sara, take Mr. Benjamin to his room and help him settle."

When they left, Carmen opened her eyes. "Where the hell were you?" She said in English, taking turns glaring at me and Rachelle.

"The ice skating rink." I answered.

"We went to the rink." Ignacio said. "You weren't there."

"Probably not when you went." Rachelle offered. "After you dropped me off I decided to go to the rink. Derek came back and walked me there. We skated for a few then left."

"Your clothes were gone." Carmen said to me.

"They're in the laundry room." I replied using the lie Rachelle came up with. Of course if they looked my clothes would be in the dryer. Thankfully we had enough time to put them there.

Carmen and Ignacio looked at each other. "We didn't check the laundry room." Ignacio admitted.

They relaxed, slightly. "We thought..." Her hazel eyes briefly flicked over to me before finding another target. "Why didn't you call to tell us?" Carmen asked in a softer tone.

"We weren't thinking." Rachelle said. "If I knew it would cause this much panic I definitely would have. Derek was just letting me tag along."

She should be an actress.

Ignacio still eyed me. "It's over now. You're both here safe and sound."

Mom and Frederick hurried through the front door. Questions were on the tip of their tongue when they saw the scene in the living room. Mom took in the foreign sight of Rachele and I playing cards in our pjs.

"What's going on?" She asked Ignacio.

"We got your call." Frederick said. "I went 110 on the interstate getting back here."

"What happened?" My mother asked again.

Rachelle looked at me. I got the message. _Your mom, your explanation._

I recounted the story of our miscommunication with Carmen, Ignacio, and Rachele jumping in when needed. Mom kept her eyes on me the whole time.

"And where is my brother?" she finally asked.

Rachelle shrugged. "Maybe you could ask him, now."

On cue, Peter came trudging in. He stopped in the living room. I could tell he was trying to assess the situation. Rachele chose that moment to pipe up.

"Petey, I thought you were right behind Derek and me when we split from the ice rink?" She said cheerily.

Peter's gaze travelled around the room, landing on the four adults with expectant looks on their faces. "I was, but I got held up."

"Where were you?" Mom asked. Peter opened his mouth but she cut him off. She turned to Rachele. "I told you to always communicate with an adult if you were leaving the house. You made Ignacio and Carmen worry for nothing. Next time someone leaves you anywhere you stay there unless you get permission. You," she whirled on me, "You said you wouldn't be late again. Peter," Mom spoke so sharply he stood at attention. "We'll talk later. I warned each of you about the rules." Mom sighed. "Everyone's safe." She met each of our eyes.

Rachelle looked away.

"You're all grounded until school begins." Mom said.

"What?" Rachelle exclaimed.

"Mom!"

"It's the last week of summer." Rachelle whined.

"I hope you all remember this next time. The rules of this house are to keep everyone safe and avoid situations like tonight. I'm disappointed in all of you."

Rachelle dropped her head. I knew she looked up to mom. She stayed that way after the adults left the room.

"What happened to howling?" Peter hissed at her.

A small snort escaped Rachelle, causing Peter to stalk off.

"I'm sorry you got in trouble." I said when we were alone.

Rachelle looked at me. She nodded her head, knowing I meant I'm sorry I got her in trouble.

"Could've been worse. The evening didn't end in complete disaster, all things considered." Rachelle raised an eyebrow then picked up her cards. "Besides, it's not the first time I've been grounded. Now, since we're grounded I will have ample time to destroy you in every board game or card game you Hales have lying around here."

I nearly guffawed. "You're new so you don't know that I am the Uno king of the house."

"Get ready to be dethroned." Rachelle said confidently.

I looked at my own cards. I had a good hand. "And if you lose?"

"I'll stage a coup to take you out."

My eyes shot up at her serious tone, and found a smile on Rachelle's face. She looked carefree in her pjs and were wild curls and loose on her head.

I grinned. "Your turn."

* * *

 **Rachelle**

As we played, I studied Derek. I didn't know if he was playing with me to keep up the ruse with the grown ups or if he felt guilty for getting us all in trouble, but I didn't care. Thanks to my experience of being in sticky situations, we successfully covered up his runaway attempt and Derek said he wouldn't do it again. I wouldn't hold my breath for that one, but I'd keep my promise to Laura.

I actually went a week without getting into trouble. At least Peter got screwed along with us, maybe worse since he's older.

"Uno!" Derek slammed his last card down.

"Rematch." I insisted.

He shrugged and began shuffling cards. I saw the concentrated look on his face and bit back a laugh. Who knew Derek was a dork? I smiled. Having Derek around at wouldn't completely suck.

* * *

 **And so it begins...**

 **Next up, school. There will be a TW character making an appearance in the next chapter, along with a relative from a TW character. I love prequels ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rachele**

I was excited when the first day of school finally came around. Part of it stemmed from being eager for my first experience in public school, and part from finally getting out of the house. There were only so many board games I could play. I got out of the house only for morning runs or if I accompanied _others_ on their errands.

Of course our resident brooder feelings were the opposite of mine. Yesterday, I asked Derek about it while I shot hoops (an activity I took up in light of being grounded). Naturally he responded in silence.

"You realize you're my de facto guide tomorrow, right?" I missed my shot, the ball bounced off the back of the rim.

Derek, serving as my rebound catcher, caught it. "What about Peter?" I snorted in response. Amusement lit Derek's eyes as he rolled the ball around in his hands.

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes. "When will we get to the tour? Before or after we kill each other? Can I have the rock back, unless you plan on doing something with it?" I crossed my arms impatiently.

Derek raised an eyebrow before sending the ball sailing through the net. It was a pretty shot, but I wouldn't let him know that. Smiling, Derek tossed the ball at me. "You need to tuck your elbow in."

"You're an expert now?" I snapped, before grudgingly heeding his advice. The ball went in.

Derek dribbled lazily. "I may not go tomorrow." His eyes stayed on the concrete.

"Does Talia know that?" I asked lowly, already knowing the answer. Moments of silence passed. "Why are you telling me?" Derek shrugged. "Do you want me to cover for you?" I hoped not, I didn't want to make a habit of being grounded.

"No."

I waited for Derek to give an explanation but he tossed the ball back before going inside. My shoulders dropped just as my mood did whenever he retreated inside himself. I vented my frustration by roughly bouncing the ball on the pavement. I took a deep breath before hurling it behind me at my target. Peter's hands stopped the ball mid-air, just as it was about to make contact with his face.

Peter shook his head. "I see your insensitivity is undefeated."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

"Of course he doesn't want to go back to the place his girlfriend was murdered four months ago." Peter's tone was condescending, as if speaking to a child.

Gripping the last of my patience I ignored him. "Are you going with him tomorrow or not?"

"As exciting as the first day of my senior year would be-if I have to skip to keep watch over my nephew I will."

I rolled my eyes. "How noble of you."

"So I won't be able to play tour guide for you either. We'll have to postpone killing each other as you so eloquently stated before."

Inside I simmered. Nothing like a confirmation that Peter eavesdropped. I walked away. "Lucky for you." I tossed over my shoulder.

I felt the ball whizzing through the air. When I turned around my claws were already extended. They punctured the leather as soon as the ball made contact. I smirked as the air hissed out.

"I hope you're going to replace that." Peter said easily before walking past me.

So, I would be braving the first day of school alone. Now, as I readied myself I tried to dampen my nervousness. I wore dark wash baby phat jeans and a matching v neck red t-shirt with the signature feline's outlined embroidered in rhinestones on the front. My curly afro was pulled back away from my face, held in place by a scarf. Oversized shades crowned the top of my head.

When it was time to go I got in the front seat while Peter and Derek occupied the back. As Talia drove she gave the standard first day speech. I tuned her out, focusing on my thoughts. Would I make friends? Enemies? Trip in the cafeteria? Meet a cute boy?

"Rachele are you listening?" I turned and Talia's dark eyes ensnared me. "Remember you're here as a guest."

I nodded. I knew the story to feed. I was a friend of the family staying with the Hales, not so far from the truth. My excitement bubbled up as Beacon Hills High came into view. I had to stop myself from bounding out of the car before it rolled to a complete stop. After quick goodbyes, Peter and Derek exited, probably looking for a place to hide before Talia left. I pushed thoughts of them away, squelching my annoyance at being abandoned. Talia mistook my annoyance as nerves.

"Do you want me to go with you?" She asked.

"No. I just need a moment." I kept my eyes on the bustling scene before me. Students littering the front steps, friends embracing each other after a long summer break. Younger looking students bunched together simultaneously looking lost and in awe. Freshmen, I assumed. I refused to look like them. Turning, I flashed Talia a smile. "Thanks Talia. I remember which bus to get on in the afternoon. If I miss it, I'll run home."

I exited the car, pulling my shades down on my face. I purposely strode up the steps, ignoring the curious stares I received. I caught Derek's scent and seconds later I heard his whispering voice.

"Turn right, keep going, go up the stairs to your right." His voice came from above. A few floors up, perhaps? The school was a symphony of sounds but I focused on Derek's voice easily.

My lips barely moved as I climbed my way to the third floor. "I thought you were playing hookie?"

As Derek kept giving me directions I imagined that amused smirk on his face. Seconds later I saw it for myself as he leaned against his locker. "Couldn't let you get lost on the first day."

"I don't get lost." I informed him.

"Yeah?" He snatched my schedule out of my hand before I could blink, reading it silently. I noticed curious stares thrown our way but ignored them. "You know where your homeroom is?"

I countered with a question of my own. "Are you staying the entire day?"

"We have sixth period PE together."

"Where's Peter?"

Derek glared at me but I didn't flinch. I wanted answers dammit. "If I'm going to be ditched I want to know so I can prepare myself." I received a clenched jaw in response but I ignored him focusing on the group of eight staring at us at the end of the hall.

They were obviously jocks, some wearing lacrosse jerseys. Some cheerleaders also in uniform snuggled against them. Can you say stereotypical? I met their eyes and they looked away. "Does Beacon Hill not get new students or something?" I asked Derek, not taking my eyes off them. They returned to their sickening banter and gossip.

"They aren't staring at you." Derek turned away, handing me my schedule. "They're staring at me."

* * *

 **Derek**

I did a good job of ignoring Richie and my old crew until Rachelle just had to point them out. Subtly was not her strong point. I could see the disapproval in her eyes as she studied them. What she didn't know was up until Paige's death, I was one of them. I didn't want to explain it and I could see the barrage of questions on the tip of Rachele's tongue. Mercifully I was saved by the bell.

"See you at lunch." I murmured before walking off.

I would say classes were horrible but I barely paid attention. Since it's the first day there's hardly anything to do anyway. I kept my head low and gave a death stare to anyone who looked like they even thought of approaching me. Even my teachers left me alone.

It was the environment. I felt Paige everywhere. I remembered which classrooms she went in, I listened in on the music classes practice. At lunch, I went on the patio, planning to grab a seat for me and Rachele. Then I saw Paige's memorial under a tree. Someone kept it up, the pictures were gone but fresh flowers were there. I couldn't take it anymore. I turned on my heel and ran.

* * *

 **Rachele**

Being the new girl meant people were automatically interested in me. I knew they were trying to feel me out so I tried to curb my impatience and answer their questions politely. My teachers were cool, so far I only had to take one test, but only to test my knowledge of history. Some people were friendly and introduced themselves but by lunch time, I was eager to see Derek. At least he was a familiar.

My classmate, a girl named Eve, offered to walk me to the cafeteria. We made small talk while I scanned the cafeteria for Derek. I caught his scent but couldn't locate him. _See you at lunch._ Earlier in the hallway Derek left me in a rush, obviously wanting to dodge the topic of those kids staring at him. Maybe he went to the bathroom. I sat with Eve and her friends, waiting for Derek to reappear but as the minutes passed by I tried ignoring the feeling in my gut that something was wrong. Eve and her friends tried including me in the conversation and I was able to keep up but my mind kept wandering to Derek.

I spotted the group of jocks that stared at Derek and I earlier. Raucous noise erupted from their table as they roughhoused and jeered each other. The female counterparts were seated nearby, and some on their boyfriends laps. Some of them tried to study me discreetly. I met their eyes every time. One girl in particular kept looking at me.

"Who are you looking at, Jo?" Her friend asked once after she noticed Jo staring. She looked in my direction but couldn't see who Jo was looking at.

Jo turned away, "No one."

I looked at the clock on the wall. Lunch period was half over and no Derek. _That's it._ I quickly excused myself and followed Derek's scent through the school. I had to stop myself from running through the hallways. Finally I stood outside the room Derek was in the light wasn't on inside. Bracing myself, I cracked open the door.

This was a music room. Instruments were in their cases along the wall, and the chairs were organized in a half circle for performance. Derek was sitting in one of the chairs.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled without turning around.

I shrugged. Derek sagged forward in the chair, with his head between his knees. I shifted my weight, uncomfortable in the silence. "Do you want to be alone?" Derek was quiet so long I thought he wouldn't answer.

When I turned to leave, he shook his head. "No."

I walked over and took a seat beside him. The room was dark, I felt my eyes adjust. I saw them glow in the window's reflection. I wondered if we would be in trouble if we were caught in here but decided I didn't care. Not like we couldn't hide. I drummed my fingers on my thigh. Never one to sit still for long, I stood and began walking around. I paused by the piano, hitting random keys.

"So...why hide in a music room?"

Derek sat up. "I met her here, in the hallway actually."

I kept walking, "Paige." Derek looked up in surprise. He never mentioned her name.

"Laura." We said in unison, sharing a smile.

"Paige was a musician, what instrument did she play?" I looked at the tuba in the corner, and the guitars by the closet. Was Paige in her own band? Did she play more than one instrument?

Derek was silent again. "I saw her memorial near the patio. That's why I ran here."

"Ah." I never went on the patio. I picked up a triangle and hit it with the accompanying wand. The high pitched note rang out, making me smile. Derek looked at me strangely. "I may steal this."

"Please don't." Derek walked over to me and took the triangle out of my hands.

I huffed dramatically. "I was only joking!"

"No you weren't."

"I wasn't." I smirked. Derek shook his head.

The bell rang.

"Are you staying here?" I asked.

In response, Derek opened the door.

I didn't see him again until six period PE. The girls and boys sat on different sides of the gym in the bleachers. After the coaches ran through the class guidelines they left us to socialize. I sat a few rows back from everyone, alone. I garnered a few curious stares as I did in every class. Jo and her cronies were in this class and another girl's attention kept flicking from me to Jo, watching with interest. She didn't flinch when I stared back. I guess she finally had enough. She climbed up to where I sat. I watched her approach warily but intrigued.

Her milk chocolate skin was only a few shades lighter than my own and her long hair was sleek and satiny. She reminded me of a black Barbie doll. Black Barbie crossed her lean legs, making herself comfortable next to me. "Can I ask you a question?" I lifted my chin, signaling she could. "Do you know what the beef is with you and Johana?"

I shrugged. Jo's issue was not my problem. Black Barbie leaned in close, her dark eyes were bright with excitement. "Would you like to?"

"Sure." On the outside I was nonchalant, but internally her excitement kindled my own.

"You're close with Derek Hale, right?" I nodded and she smiled, revealing bright teeth. "She's had a crush on him since freshman year, Jo probably sees you as a threat."

I tried to choke back a laugh but failed. A crush on Derek? Sure he's cute but he also hogs the bathroom and snores. Black Barbie looked on with a mix of interest and surprise. I met Derek's curious gaze across the gym. He hadn't been listening? I shook my head, letting him know not to worry.

Barbie raised a perfectly arched eyebrow as she watched the exchange. "You two aren't together?"

I managed to hold my chuckles. Derek was probably listening now. "No, we're just friends."

Barbie was still looking from me to Derek skeptically but it wasn't my job to convince her. Jo liking Derek was a joke, then again, maybe he liked those kinds of girls. Was Paige as territorial as Jo? I couldn't picture Derek with a girl so bitchy. Jo was a snob.

"That's more than anyone else can say." Barbie said, bringing me back to the present.

"Derek doesn't have any other friends here?" I asked, though I already knew that answer. I snuck a peek at Derek, who sat by himself, arms crossed, glowering as usual.

Barbie shook her head. "Derek Hale used to be one of the most popular boys in school. He was one of the only underclassmen on the varsity basketball team."

Basketball team? No wonder he kept harping on my lack of hoop skills.

"He's a little strange, but still popular. Then he started spending all of his time with Paige Krasikeva. She became his girl for a hot minute then died." Barbie related the last part sadly as if she were genuinely upset. "After Paige died, Derek didn't come back to school. He cut off everyone, no one heard anything from him over the summer."

"Now he's back and he's only talking to me." I finished.

Black Barbie cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Exactly."

"Why did you tell me this?" I regarded her. She had on a cheerleading t-shirt identical to Jo's.

She stood. "Thought you could use the 411, sis."

"And you wanted to feel me out and gossip."

She shrugged. "That too." I liked her honesty. "I hate Jo too, can't stand that bitch. Anyone that gets under her skin..."

I smiled. "Rachele."

"Nicole," She pointed to her friends, "Wanna sit with us?"

When class dismissed Derek was at my side, dragging me to the side of the hall. "Enjoy story time with big mouth Nicole?"

"Get off me." I jerked my arm out of his tight grip. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Derek had never been so aggressive with me before. His bright blue eyes blazed and his fists were clenched. His words registered in my mind. "You're mad Nicole told me your story?" I scoffed. "You ought to be thankful, she saved you some words. If you were ever going to tell me yourself."

Derek's jaw clenched.

"I was going to find out anyway I don't know why you're trippin." I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for a retort but he offered none. "I'm going to class. Put your hands on me again and I'll break your arm, ok Der?" My voice dripped with fake enthusiasm.

This time Derek Hale was left standing in the hallway.

* * *

 **Derek**

I punched the wall. I've never met anyone as infuriatingly arrogant as Rachelle Kane. She threatened me, and I let her. It's the way she talked, like the whole world should listen and obey. I hadn't even hurt her! Maybe I wasn't as gentle as I could have been but still. Did she have to threaten to break my arm? I let out a deep breath. In my current condition Rachelle would undoubtedly be able to kick my ass.

I knew eavesdropping on her conversation with Nicole would be a mistake but I couldn't help it. Nicole said something that had Rachele laughing in fits, and the way she kept looking at me afterwards, I knew Nicole said something about me. Rachelle had been laughing at me. Then Nicole gave Rachelle the "411" like she was describing a soap, and Rachelle soaked it all up, hanging on Nicole's every word. I thought she was my friend. What did that say about her that she was eager to believe every rumor about me? My life wasn't Nicole, Rachele, or anyone else's business.

Someone chuckled behind me. "Trouble with your new girlfriend?"

I turned, already knowing I'd find Garrett Westmore behind me. Three of my former teammates, Arnold, Tony, and Leo surrounded him.

"Is that what you were up to after you abandoned us? Getting a new girlfriend?"

I swallowed the growl that rose in my throat. "Are you fucking kidding me you're mad I quit the team? Paige _died._ She was more important than a fucking championship."

"Just how did she die?" Arnold Miles cracked next to him. "She dies, no one's around to answer questions. Paige was fine until she hooked up with your freaky ass."

My fist exploded in the side of Arnold's face, taking him off guard. I heard a gasp from the students surrounding us before the age old cheer for a fight started.

I got another punch in before Leo and Tony grabbed me, throwing me against the wall. They held me down as they took turns getting licks in. If I were at full strength I'd be able to take them down easily. Garrett hit me in my stomach, making me buckle. I felt the wolf inside me stir, I repressed him so long I barely recognized him. They held me up again, but I used all of the strength in one arm to push Tony away before grabbing Leo. It was his turn to be slammed into the wall. I punched him in the face before dodging an attack from Garrett. Arnold tackled me from behind and we both went down. I felt a knee in my back and groaned as the full weight was pressed down on me. Someone pulled my arm and pushed my face into the tile.

In the distance I heard the sound of a whistle and the crowd breaking up. The familiar squeak of Coach Williams' sneakers sounded against the tile before I was relieved of the weight on my back. I scrambled up punching Garrett one last time before Coach Williams picked me up and hauled me away.

* * *

 **Rachele**

Thanks to Derek's melodrama I was late to my last class, which was on the other side of the school. The teacher let me pass since it was the first day of school and since I was new. Astronomy with Mr. Ramirez. It was a dual enrollment class and only offered for seniors. I only got in because of my high test scores and because I already took chemistry. I was a year ahead and got to chose the more appealing science classes.

Instead of single desks the classroom had two seat high top tables. Mr. Ramirez looked up from the syllabus. "Sit in the back next to Christopher. Raise your hand Christopher so she knows where to go."

A blonde raised his hands, without looking up from his textbook. I made my why to our desk and sat on his left. Now that I was closer I could see how attractive he was. I discreetly checked him out. He wore a letterman's jacked on his broad shoulders, I inwardly cringed, wondering if he was on the basketball team. I was relieved to see the lacrosse logo on his sleeve. He wore a class ring on his right hand. He smelled great.

Unlike my other teachers Ramirez actually taught (perks of a college course) and only left the last ten minutes of class free. I continued my silent appraisal of Christopher. He was looking through the class textbook had three other textbooks on the desk. They were all AP. A smart jock.

I was in the middle of trying to think of some way to start a conversation with him when he suddenly looked up at me. My mouth opened slightly, I snapped it shut.

Looking at Chris head on I could see his features differently. He wasn't just hot he was handsome, in a dignified aristocratic way. Chris' eyes were slate grey and unreadable. They contrasted with his golden combed back hair and skin. He had a nice set of lips not too thick, not nonexistent. His nose was slightly large and crooked at the end like it was reset after being broken. I liked the imperfection. I bet there was a good story that was behind it. All together the features looked snobbish, like he would be the type to say his father would sue your father. It was the face of someone who could have the world rolled out at his feet.

Those grey eyes gave me a once over. "How does a junior get in an all senior class?" Christopher's deep voice rippled across my skin.

"Who says I'm a junior?" I raised an eyebrow.

Christopher smiled, like he knew I was bluffing. "Because I know everyone in my class."

"Obviously I'm new." I countered.

"Obviously." Christopher smirked. "But I also don't know any seniors taking Algebra 2."

My mouth opened, wondering how he knew what math I was taking. Christopher glanced down at my open booksack. The incriminating textbook lay at the front. Damn. Heat rose to my cheeks.

Returning to the question at hand Christopher said, "So how did you get in here again?" Those gray eyes were riveted on me. He was genuinely curious. "You'd have to be smart as hell to credit out of regular classes."

I eyed the AP textbooks stacked on our desk. "I suppose you would know."

"Not really." He chuckled.

Intelligent, athletic, and self depreciating. What a combination. I searched my mind for something to say. My experience with boys was severely limited.

"Well unless you're only holding those books for a friend..." I smiled shyly.

"Ramirez called you Cane, right?"

"Yeah, Kane with a K." I specified.

"Excuse me, Ms. Kane with a K." Christopher's expression was humorous. I scrutinized him. Was he laughing at me? Did he think I was amusing? But he didn't look patronizing. "I missed your first name."

"Rachele."

"Rachel?"

I sighed impatiently. This happened every time. "Rachele. Pronounced Rah-shell. Like Michelle?"

Christopher nodded. "Got it. I'm Christopher Whittemore."

I snorted.

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow. "Problem?"

"No no." But I couldn't stop grinning. "Its just...that name sounds so important." I looked at his binder and saw the top of his schedule. "Christopher Jackson Whittemore IV?"

"Its a family name." He defended.

"It sounds like it."

He was silent, and I felt bad. I would be offended if someone made fun of my name. "Sorry your name with that face-"

"Now she has a problem with my face!" Christopher threw his hands up but his eyes were dancing with interest. "I'm so sorry everything about me is so offensive, Kane. However will you make it through the year?"

I laughed, knowing all of my assumptions of him were wrong. I liked that he could make fun of himself. "I apologize."

"It's too late now I want a new partner." He searched the room as if looking for a replacement.

Our laughter caused the girl in front of us to turn around in annoyance. My hard gaze dared her to say something about our noise. She plastered a fake smile on her face. "You're a junior right?" I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. She probably eavesdropped on me and Christopher's conversation. "This a college level course." She explained sympathetically. "It might get difficult."

"Really?" I tilted my head to the side &made my voice take on the same fake concern. "You should drop if you dont think you can handle it."

Christopher covered his mouth with his hand to hide a laugh.

The girl's eyes narrowed but the bell rang, cutting off any retort she had.

"Why do I get the feeling you're a trouble maker?" Christopher asked as we walked outside of class.

I suppressed a smirk as I looked up at him. "I have no idea, I'm the definition of angelic."

"I bet."

I was about to respond when I overheard, _Did you hear about the fight?_

 _-Four on one-_

 _-They beat the shit out of Hale-_

 _-Going to be suspended-_

"Kane."

 _-I heard Derek would need stitches-_

 _-Coach Williams had to separate them-_

 _-Derek's in Principal Holmes' office now-_

Christopher waved his hand in front of my face. "Yo, Kane." He took in my panicked expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I-" My eyes met his. "Where's the principal's office?"

* * *

 **Derek**

My head rested on the back of the chair, bumping the wall. I'd been cleared by the school nurse. My right wrist was sprained and I had bruises but nothing broken. While I sat in the front office my ex teammates had gone in one by one to tell Principal Holmes their side of the story. I had gone first. Of course they said I started the fight and they were minding their business when I suddenly attacked. Now we were all separated.

I jumped at the sound of Rachelle's voice. "I leave you alone for two minutes and this happens."

She stood over me. I glared at her before facing forward again. My jaw was sore and I didn't want to waste my words.

Rachelle tutted. She took a moment to study my current condition. "You got your ass handed to you by humans. Not even experienced hunters, but regular humans."

I saw her frown out of the corner of my eye. She probably thought I was a sad excuse of a werewolf. Well, I didn't want to be one anymore. Rachelle could save her judgment. Unable to keep my mouth shut I grumbled, "I bet you're happy I got my ass kicked." Dammit, why did she always manage to get a response from me?

"If I want your ass kicked I'll do it myself." She scoffed. "I wonder if you'd be worth the effort if run of the mill humans were able to take you down." My low growl made Rachelle's eyes narrow.

Our standoff was interrupted by the secretary. "Can I help you?" She eyed Rachelle over the top of her glasses."

Rachelle's eyes stayed on mine. "No."

"I'll have to ask you to-"

She finally looked at the secretary. "I can't wait with my friend?" Rachelle asked incredulously, "Besides, we have the same ride home."

Guilt swelled when Rachelle referred to me as her friend. I looked at her, her stance confident as she had a mini showdown with the secretary.

"Fine." The secretary finally relented. "But wait quietly."

Rachelle rolled her eyes when the secretary refocused on her computer.

"I'm sorry for grabbing you." I said quietly.

Rachelle cocked her head to the side, mulling my apology over in her mind. She grabbed a seat next to me. "If it happens again-"

"You'll kick my ass." I finished.

Rachelle gave me a small smile before scrutinizing my body yet again. I squirmed under her gaze. I knew I was underweight and my skin lacked its normal luster. As opposed to Rachelle who was the perfect picture of health. Her brown skin nearly glowed, but I knew that was because of the fire within her. Something I lacked.

"They're going to pay for what they did." Rachelle scowled. "Four on one, cowards."

"You can't go beating them up," I said, "It'll raise questions."

Rachelle waved her hand dismissively. "I know, that just means I get to be more imaginative with the payback." She crossed her arms, drumming her fingers along her biceps.

I looked at her. Rachelle's expression was closed off, she was really contemplating how to stick it to the guys. "You're plotting revenge and you don't even know the details of what happened."

"They said some foul shit that made you pop off." Rachelle's mind remained far away. "And you're wrong because I heard the tale 50 different versions on the way here. Gossip travels fast. Anyways it doesn't matter how it started." She slid a stick of gum into her mouth. "I have your back."

I declined when she offered me some but looked at her differently. For everything Rachelle was, she was loyal. We fought earlier yet she still came to see me. Now Rachelle was plotting revenge on my behalf. I was touched, although outwardly I kept my mask in place.

"What's the punishment?" She asked in between blowing bubbles which I'm sure she was doing to piss off the secretary.

"I got off easy because it's the first day, I was a model student before, and because of what happened last year..." Rachelle eagerly waited. "One week after school detention plus going to see the school counselor."

"Everyone else?"

"Three days." Rachelle made a disgusted noise on my behalf. "I threw the first punch."

"Sure, the first physical one." She muttered.

Rachelle impatiently tapped her foot.

"What are we waiting for?" Rachelle asked after half a minute passed. I shook my head, I'd been in the office for the past hour. She wouldn't have made it.

"For Principal Holmes to finish talking to Ignacio."

"Ignacio?" Rachelle's brow furrowed. "Where's your mom?"

I shrugged, "Pack business, probably."

We both straightened when we heard Ignacio and Principal Holmes end their conversation. The door to Holmes' office opened. He gave me a look of sympathy. After they shook hands Ignacio turned towards us.

"Caminan conmigo." He said, walking past.

Rachelle didn't understand but she followed as I hurried after him. Peter was already waiting in the car. "Hello stranger." Rachelle quipped as she entered.

The car ride was pleasant, Ignacio didn't yell. I guess he knew I had plenty of that coming with mom. When we made it home, my mom was in the living room talking with our pack emissary, Dr. Deaton. He stood when we entered.

"Thank you Talia." He said before turning to us. His eyes glittered with interest as they settled on Rachelle. "You must be Rachelle Kane."

Rachelle shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr..."

"Alan." Dr. Deaton flashed her a smile. "I hope you've settled in fine."

"I have, thanks."

After a few more pleasantries were exchanged he left. Mom crossed her arms. Before she could speak Rachelle did.

"This isn't Derek's fault. Those boys goaded him into fighting."

"You don't have to defend me, Rachelle." I said eyeing my mother.

Her eyes moved from Peter to Rachelle to me. "What's the punishment they gave?" I told her and she ran her hands over her temples. "What more can I do, you're already grounded." Mom sat on the couch. "I wondered if it was too soon to make you go back. Do you want to go to school at BHH Derek? You can be homeschooled."

Rachelle's eyes flew to mine. I could see the panic they held. She wanted me to stay.

"No." I said, although parts of me disagreed. Being in the same place Paige was hard. Her ghost haunted me, but I also felt closer to her. "I let those jerks get to me. It won't happen again I swear." The corner of Rachelle's mouth turned upwards and was gone in an instant.

Our eyes met, and I felt us we make our silent pact. Rachelle had my back, and I had hers.


End file.
